For Old Times Sake
by bellatrixBL
Summary: On the night of her initiation into the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Black recieves a visit from the one man she least expected to see that night, Her Blood Traitor Cousin


Reunion

Bellatrix regarded her arm. Clear now of course but soon to bear the dark mark.

She knew what she had done was unprecedented A woman. Only just of age. And she would tonight become a loyal follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort. A Death Eater.

And yet she … the woman who knew more of the dark arts than any other she'd known… she still jumped when she saw gold sparks.

She grabbed her wand and ran to the window. She did not expect whom she saw.

"Sirius" She exclaimed "Have you completely lost it? Get out of here. Have you any idea who's assembling downstairs."

Sirius knew full well.

"Yeah. Bel I know. I just I guess I'm here to say goodbye."

Bella could hardly believe the nerve of her cousin, but then this was Sirius Black.

"Apparate up here then. I'll lower the charm long enough" She waved her wand. "Finite Incantum"

A crack later her cousin was standing before her, Bella muttered the charm to shield her room.

Sirius took in his Cousins appearance. The robes. He glanced to her arm. "Not one of them, yet."

"No. Not yet. I'm ready to be though"

Sirius looked shocked and disgusted." You knew what that means what he'll ask of you"

"Sure I know" She smiled. "And I'm ready for it"

Sirisu's expression was serious. "Look Bel. This is your last chance to get away. Dumbledore can protect you from him. All you need to do is come with me."

Bellatrix wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Was he serious? Was he actually serious?"

"Siri" She said with a softness rarely heard in her voice. I don't want to. I want to swear to the Dark Lord. It's all I've wanted since I knew about the Death Eaters."

Sirius's expression grew sad, resigned almost. "If you become one of them. I won't hesitate. Next time we meet one of us will die.

Bella retaliated "When I become one of them. Neither will." She trailed off regarding his last sentence. "You'd do that. You'd use it. Maybe you persuading me to leave. Maybe it's all a front. Think about it Siri. All you need to do is agree. It could be like old times. You and me. He'd allow it I know he would, sure you'd have stuff to make up for but Siri. Imagine it."

For a brief second Sirius could. He and Bella had once been inseparable. Knowing almost how the other thought. On the same side they would be…."

He blinked, clearing his mind. "No Bel. His way is wrong. Muggle borns, they're no different than us, besides if he got his way. He'd rule and James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Dumbledore they'd all die. I'd be dead Bel."

"Well then. Your right. The next time we duel on of us will die." Bellatrix sighed.

Sirius glanced at the want still in his cousin's hand. His was still tucked inside his robes. He'd not seen Bel as a threat. How quickly could he…

"No. Siri. I'd not end it like that. You deserve better, you deserve my best. We'll duel someday Siri and then …"

Neither spoke for a while. Neither knowing if there was anything else left to say.

"I'll miss you Bel." Sirius broke the silence first.

"You too." Bellatrix smiled. A shockingly genuine smile. The words died on her lips with the sound of an apparition…

Bella immediately dropped to her knee in front of Lord Voldemort. Sirius had his wand in his hand now and was standing ready.

"A reunion. How touching?"

Bella kissed the hem of his robes. "My Lord. I'm sorry… he just…"

"I know my dear Bellatrix. But now here in the presence of your blood traitor cousin. Will you swear to me? Swear to me my loyal and trusted servant always."

Sirius shook his head, begging her to make the right choice. "No Bel. You don't have to."

"Crucio" said Voldemort evilly. Sirius fell to the floor clutching his head as the pain coursed through him.

"Bellatrix Black" he said again. "Will you swear your very soul to me."

Bella regarded her cousin, her Siri, They'd been childhood friends and teenage rivals but she'd never ever thought it would come to this...She mouthed a single word as she took the hand of the Dark Lord.

"Goodbye" 

She spoke the oath with finality "I Bellatrix Black swear my soul to you, The Dark Lord Voldemort. I swear to serve you unto death. To rid the world of mudbloods and the blood traitors that aid them in their heresy. Of all those who's blood mingles with our own and taints our noble and ancient way."

The pain was indescribable, She couldn't help but wince as Voldemort wand touched her skin and the mark began to form on her forearm. The Dark Mark.

"Turn to face your enemy Miss Black," said Voldemort ending the Crucitus curse. "Duel him"

Bellatrix didn't hesitate and raised her wand "Stupefy" She began. Sirius looked utterly shocked, how quickly she'd done his bidding, how quickly she'd turned. He glanced across to where his wand had fallen…

"Honourable duel was it Bellatrix"

He had never called her by her full name, whatever they might have thought of each other, he had always been Siri and she had always been Bel. It had thrown her slightly…not thrown her off guard or anything. She was still Bellatrix Black after all.

"You really shouldn't have come here….Cruc.…"

With the noise of another Apparition, Bella's curse died on her lips.

"Professor" she breathed…She'd been out of Hogwarts a while but Albus Dumbledore still commanded some respect. But how had he known…

He stood between her and Sirius, helping Sirius to his feet and retrieving his wand

"Hello Bellatrix…Tom…Not interrupting anything am I"

Bella was confused…"Tom…who's..."

"Dumbledore" Voldemort tone was icier than she'd ever heard it. She smiled slightly as she waited for it, waited for the Unforgivable that would end Albus Dumbledore once and for all. She waited, but it never came.

"I'm taking Sirius from here. Besides which I'd sure you and young Bellatrix have some unfinished business," said Dumbledore began as he regarded her robes and the mark still raw on her arm. "An unfortunate choice Miss Black but not a surprising one. Come Sirius"

Sirius regarded his cousin. Thought about what she'd been about to do on Voldemort's order.

"Like I said Bellatrix"

Bella inclined her head slightly.

It was an odd scene; Voldemort's hand on her shoulder and Dumbledore's hand on Sirius' and both with wands raised in defence.

All four seemed to take in the scene before them for a moment before two cracks signified the departure of Dumbledore and Sirius.

Only Bella and her Dark Lord were left in the room. Bella spoke first, her tone frantic.

"My Lord, I'm sorry, I…"

"Sorry Bella, What have you to be sorry for? I ordered you to attack you're cousin and so you did. I ask no more of my chosen. You have done well and I believe you will serve me always"

"I am yours to command" The happiness she felt was evident in her expression. Truth be told she looked radiant.

"Come my dear…Now, You will meet your Brothers"

Taking the hand of his newest servant, Voldemort lead her toward the stairs.

Sirius meanwhile had appearated back at Hogwarts, which was still being used for meetings of the order. It was convenient for all.

Lily Potter and Molly Weasley didn't even need to communicate. Simultaneously both turned on Sirius and with the same expression and the same tone of voice exclaimed together,

"What were you THINKING?…Going there…You could have been killed"

Sirius shook his head…"I…"

James, always able to read his friend glanced at Lily motioning to his wife not to press the matter.

"He had to see for himself…right mate"

Sirius nodded numbly "Yeah…hey where's Remus anyway…shouldn't he be here."

Dumbledore said nothing but looked up and out the window at the moon. The Full Moon.

James jumped up from his seat. "Right, You look like you could do with a firewhisky or dozen…We'll be back later guys"

"….But…"

They dissaperrated before Lily could object and contacted Peter arranging to meet at the whomping willow…like old times.

Shifting to their Animagus form as they approached the tree, all 3 heard Mooney's howl. Wormtail quickly pressed the knot to open the passage to the Shrieking Shack but was almost pushed back as padfoot and prongs rang past him.

Padfoot needed a break. And as always Prongs knew just what kind of break he needed.


End file.
